Various technologies and techniques exist for monitoring or tracking user behavior based on mobile application and web browser activity. Applicant has identified a variety of problems associated with such conventional technologies and techniques. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has identified various solutions to these problems that are embodied by various embodiments of the invention as herein described.